rambofandomcom-20200213-history
Rambo: The Force of Freedom
Rambo: The Force of Freedom is a 1986 animated series based on the character of John Rambo from David Morrell's novel First Blood and the subsequent films First Blood and Rambo: First Blood Part II. This series was adapted for television by story editor/head writer Michael Chain and the series even spawned a toy line. The cartoon ran for 65 episodes, and was produced by Ruby-Spears Enterprises. The series debuted on April 14, 1986 as a five part mini series, but proved to be so popular that it was renewed that September as a daily cartoon. Rambo was cancelled in December of the same year. Plot In the cartoon, John Rambo was part of a G.I. Joe-like Special Forces unit called "The Force of Freedom." They go on missions around the world battling against a paramilitary terrorist organization named S.A.V.A.G.E. (short for Specialist-Administrators of Vengeance, Anarchy and Global Extortion). Fictional countries and back-stories would frequently be featured, some of them echoing historical or current events. The cartoon was filled with hand-to-hand combat and gunfire, with accurately-illustrated guns; yet unlike the original R-rated films, there was never any sensational violence, blood or gore, since this series was intended for family viewing. Moreover, no one ever died. The only real injury on the show happened when Rambo broke his arm in a survival episode. Rambo (who was seldom called by his first name, even by Trautman) used violence as a last resort and relied on his resources and guile to outwit his opponents — a character trait not consistent with the later films (Rambo avoids deliberately killing anyone in the first movie). Characters Force of Freedom *'John Rambo' (voiced by Neil Ross) - The main protagonist of the series. He leads the Force of Freedom in fighting S.A.V.A.G.E. when called in by Colonel Samuel Trautman. When not on missions, Rambo would either be shown tending to an animal or helping kids with their survival training. *'Colonel Samuel Trautman ' (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) - He serves as the group's commanding officer. He would often call in Rambo when he is shown either tending to an animal or helping kids with their survival training. Colonel Trautman would sometimes accompany Rambo on his missions. *'Edward "Turbo" Hayes' (voiced by James Avery) - An African-American mechanical engineer and racecar driver. According to his toy bio, Turbo is also a First Lieutenant who graduated from the US Air Force Academy. He echoes Rambo's best friend from the Vietnam War, Delmar Barry. *'Katherine Anne "K.A.T." Taylor' (voiced by Mona Marshall) - An Asian-American military girl who was a master of disguises, gymnastics, and martial arts alike. K.A.T. seemed to have a crush on Rambo. She is based on Co Bao 'from Rambo: First Blood Part II. *'White Dragon (voiced by Robert Ito) - A heroic ninja who is Black Dragon's twin brother. According to his toy bio, White Dragon had also developed a ninja training program for the U.S. military. *'T.D. "Touchdown" Jones' - A former football player and ally of Rambo. *'Chief' - A Native American Indian ally of Rambo. S.A.V.A.G.E. S.A.V.A.G.E. stands for Specialist-Administrators of Vengeance, Anarchy and Global Extortion. They always have goals for world domination until they end up fighting the Force of Freedom. In addition to a substantial number of soldiers, among the members of S.A.V.A.G.E. are: *'General Warhawk' (voiced by Michael Ansara) - The reflective sunglasses-wearing leader of S.A.V.A.G.E. who serves as the primary antagonist of the series. He was previously a European army captain who was convicted of selling state secrets and deported for his coup. He then organized and built S.A.V.A.G.E. His uniform mirrors those worn by Nazi generals during World War II. *'Sergeant Havoc' (voiced by Peter Cullen) - General Warhawk's second in command and top enforcer. He has strength that rivals Rambo's strength. He was previously a drill sergeant for the free world. After being court-martialed for spying, he joined up with S.A.V.A.G.E. *'Gripper' (voiced by Lennie Weinrib) - A European mercenary with a metal right hand (hence the name) that wears an eyepatch. He was a former member of the French Foreign Legion until he was dismissed after failing to recognize the surrender flag. In the first episode he implies that General Warhawk cut off his right hand for failing him. *'Nomad' (voiced by Ed Gilbert) - A burnoose-wearing Middle-Eastern terrorist. He was a wandering nomadic warrior that calls no country his home. Nomad leads a group of outcasts which consists of cutthroats and thieves. The use of Nomad came under fire from Arab-American activists claiming he was perpetuating a racist stereotype. *'Mad Dog' (voiced by Frank Welker) - The leader of an unnamed biker gang who sports a mohawk and a S.A.V.A.G.E. logo tattoo on his chest. He is first called Spike in the episode "Battlefield Bronx," but renamed Mad Dog in all subsequent episodes. According to his toy bio, Mad Dog was found unfit for military services and has an extended criminal record for theft, reckless driving, and arson. **'Animal' - Member of Mad Dog's biker gang. **'Jerkface' (voiced by Lennie Weinrib) - Member of Mad Dog's biker gang. **'Razor' (voiced by Frank Welker) - Member of Mad Dog's biker gang. *'Black Dragon' (voiced by Robert Ito) - A rogue ninja who is the twin brother of White Dragon. He is known as the greatest assassin that ever lived. Black Dragon would sell his service to any group that would pay his fee with his recurring clients being S.A.V.A.G.E. *'Snakebite' (voiced by Peter Cullen) - A man who was born and raised in the Okeefenokee Swamp and likes wild animals like venomous snakes, insects, and black rats which he carries in his Beast Pack. *'Dr. Hyde' - A cybernetic mad scientist whose grotesquely disfigured head is shielded in a dome-shaped life support helmet. **'Max' - Dr. Hyde's android henchman. **'X-Ray' - Dr. Hyde's cybernetic henchman. Both his and Dr. Hyde's action figures were the only ones that could light up. There were also some one-shot characters who were members of S.A.V.A.G.E. that appeared in one episode. The following are listed in order of appearance: *'Count' - A descendant of Vlad the Impaler who worked with General Warhawk on two occasions. The first time was when it involved capturing Nobel prize winning physicist Herbert Kengsington in "Deadly Keep." The second time was when he helped General Warhawk in a plot to capture the President of the United States. *'Rama' - The leader of the Cult of the Cobra. He only appeared in "Cult of the Cobra" where he and his group helped General Warhawk into halting the food shipments to the Indian Province of Asam in a plot to force the people of Asam to make General Warhawk their dictator. *'Pandora' (voiced by Mona Marshall) - A female panther trainer working for General Warhawk. She only appears in "Raid on Las Vegas" where she assisted in a plot to rob the Las Vegas casinos. *'Sheik Hassat' - A sheik who assisted General Warhawk in a plot to blow up the shipping businesses on the Suez Canal. *'Mike Flynn' - An old friend of Rambo's who ended up stealing the XK-7 fighter jet and used it to assist General Warhawk in enslaving the Zimboli to mine diamonds for him. *'Varinia' - A female operative of S.A.V.A.G.E. who assisted General Warhawk, Sergeant Havoc, Gripper, and Nomad into stealing a submarine called the USS Typhoon and plans to auction it to any terrorist that is interested in it. *'Captain Scar' (voiced by Peter Cullen) - A pirate captain who assisted General Warhawk in a plot to raise the sunken Liberte submarine off the coast of Hong Kong. *'Admiral Komak' (voiced by Lennie Weinrib) - An admiral who assisted General Warhawk in a plot to raise the sunken Liberte submarine off the coast of Hong Kong. *'Mephisto' - A magician who assisted General Warhawk in a plot to steal the Washington Monument. *'Mombo Igthayan' (voiced by Mona Marshall) - A Haitian Voodoo magician who assisted General Warhawk in a plot to enslave the Haitians and mine the island. *'Dr. Blackburn' - A scientist who assisted General Warhawk in a plot to use a mind-control box on a Killer Whale named Korac and attack the NOMAD Bases. *'Iron Mask' - A criminal who assisted General Warhawk in a plot to locate an old war plane containing a fortune of gold. Episodes Miniseries Regular series Crew *Jack Bornoff - Assistant Story Editor *Michael Chain - Head Writer *Michael Hack - Voice Director *David Morrell - Creator, Writer Music Jerry Goldsmith's scores for First Blood and Rambo: First Blood Part II were licensed for use in the series and tracked throughout (mostly from Rambo: First Blood Part II), with his music for the film's trailer for Rambo: First Blood Part II, used as the opening and closing themes. It was supplemented by original music composed by Haim Saban and Shuki Levy, who received an "additional music by" credit. DVD releases Lions Gate Home Entertainment (which also owns the DVD rights to all four Rambo films) has released the entire series on DVD in Region 1 in 6 volume sets. Merchandising Rambo: The Force of Freedom also spawned a line of toys (as with the majority of older series, the Rambo toy line lasted longer than the television series itself). Like the show itself, this caused controversy by parents, who accused the show of introducing violence to kids. Controversy Rambo is the first R-rated film property to be given a treatment of a children's cartoon show. The cartoon generated a mild controversy at the production studio, with writers wondering how they could present a child-friendly main character who was created as a troubled Vietnam War veteran suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). The show's child psychology advisors believed that the target audience, young children and preteens, would not grasp that aspect of David Morrell's character. They recommended that the cartoon not make any references to Vietnam, POWs, or Rambo's experiences in 1982's First Blood and 1985's Rambo: First Blood Part II. Category:Movie Category:Rambo Category:Sequel